This invention relates to electrical connectors in general The invention relates more specifically to electrical connectors known as smart card readers, in which a chip card, otherwise known as a smart card, can be inserted into a reading position where contact elements provided in the reader engage contact surfaces on the smart card.
Smart card readers are already known and attention is drawn to the following patents which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,630; 4,909,742; 5,225,653; 5,395,259; 4,752,234, 5,224,873; 5,252,815; 4,735,578; and 5,176,523.
In a conventional smart card reader, a stationary component, for example a frame, includes a moveable component, in the form of contact element support, that is reciprocally mounted between an initial and a reading position. The insertion of a smart card into such a reader causes the contact element support to move, from the initial position to the reading position, in such a manner that the contact elements therein supported engage the corresponding contacts on the card. The smart card is held in the reading position by an apparatus known as the smart card brake. Removal of the smart card from the reading position is accomplished by simply pulling the end of the card that projects from the reader, so that the card is released from the brake. During the removal process, the contact element support returns to the initial position by the action of a spring means on the contact support. A smart card reader of the type just described is said to operate according to the xe2x80x9cpush-pull principlexe2x80x9d.
It is also known to provide smart card readers that may be used in pairs, for example in a stacked configuration, in order to allow two readers to occupy roughly half of the amount of printed circuit board surface area, or so called real estate, that two non-stacked smart card readers would occupy if mounted side by side. In this conventional stacked configuration, one smart card reader is mounted directly above the other reader, and a printed circuit board is mounted between the two readers. The printed circuit board acts as an electrical connection point for the upper reader, and has a leader attached extending downwardly to the printed circuit board to which the lower reader is mounted.
There are four fairly common objectives of smart card readers. The first is to provide a reader that requires little space, particularly a small height. The second is to provide a reader that can be manufactured at a low cost, the components of which are amenable to both low cost fabrication and low cost assembly. The third is to provide a reader that does not have low mean time between failures in applications where smart cards are repeatedly inserted and removed. The fourth objective, which is common to smart card readers utilized in a stacked configuration, is to provide a pair of readers that consume as little printed circuit board real estate as possible.
In conventional smart card readers the moveable contact element support must be capable of vertical motion. Because of this, the height of the smart card reader must be increased. As smart card readers are used in smaller and smaller devices, for example palm computing devices, the height of the reader becomes a significant consideration. In many applications, the additional fraction of an inch (2.54 cm) in overall device height required by a conventional smart card reader may make the device unmarketable.
Conventional smart card readers that have moving parts, namely the contact element support and the spring means, are prone to eventual failure as the result of heavy usage. As cards are repeatedly inserted and removed from the readers, the guide elements of the contact support frame and the guide paths of the reader frame eventually wear out due to friction. When this happens, the reader will fail, for example the contact elements will no longer properly align with the smart card contacts.
Conventional smart card readers require a complex manufacturing process to produce the readers. This is because the frame and the contact element support must be manufactured separately, and then the two pieces must be assembled, together with a spring, to produce the finished reader.
Conventional stacked configuration smart card readers still consume a significant amount of real estate even though reduction of the use of printed circuit board real estate is an objective in their design. For example, a conventional smart card reader occupies more than two square inches (12.9 cm2) of printed circuit board real estate, a significant amount by modem standards. In order to compensate for this usage of space, the printed circuit board to which the smart card reader is mounted is often enlarged.
Therefore, a card reader of the type for receiving a smart card having leading and trailing edges joined by sides and laterally and longitudinally spaced card contacts on a contact surface in accordance with the present invention includes a frame, a plurality of reader contacts, an insertion indicator switch and a spring element. The frame provides an insertion opening having opposite sides for slidably receiving such a smart card. The plurality of reader contacts are for engaging the card contact. The insertion indicator switch is positioned and configured on the reader to establish when the card is positioned such that the card contacts and reader contacts are engaged. The spring element engages a side of such a card to urge the card against the opposite side of the opening.
A card reader of the type for receiving a smart card having leading and trailing edges joined by sides and laterally and longitudinally spaced card contacts on a contact surface according to another aspect of the invention includes a frame and a plurality of reader contacts. The frame is a one-piece element providing an insertion opening defined by top sections and bottom sections having opposite sides for slidably receiving such a smart card. The plurality of reader contacts engaging the card contact.
A card reader of the type for receiving a smart card having leading and trailing edges joined by sides and laterally and longitudinally spaced card contacts on a contact surface according to yet another aspect of the invention includes a frame and a plurality of reader contacts. The frame provides an insertion opening having opposite sides for slidably receiving such a smart card. The plurality of reader contacts engage the card contacts and include an upper set of reader contacts and a lower set of reader contacts. The reader is configured to read a smart card with its card contacts facing upwardly or facing downwardly.
A card reader of the type for receiving a smart card having leading and trailing edges joined by sides and laterally and longitudinally spaced card contacts on a contact surface according to yet another aspect of the invention includes a frame and a plurality of reader contacts. The frame provides an insertion opening defined by a top and bottom sections having opposite sides for slidably receiving such a smart card. The insertion opening is configured to receive a double-thickness smart card. The plurality of reader contacts engage the card contacts. The reader contacts are provided on the bottom section and the upper section is provided with an element for urging the card against the reader contacts.
A card reader of the type for receiving a smart card having leading and trailing edges joined by sides and laterally and longitudinally spaced card contacts on a contact surface in accordance with the present invention includes a frame, a plurality of reader contacts, and an insertion indicator switch. The frame provides an insertion opening having opposite sides for slidably receiving such a smart card. The plurality of reader contacts are for engaging the card contact. The insertion indicator switch comprises a top switch contact and a bottom switch contact being relatively movable in the direction perpendicularly to the direction of card movement such that the leading edge of the card will move the switch contacts.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.